Hielo Problematico
by Saku-make
Summary: Ashe y Tryndamere se casaron hace tiempo, unieron sus tribus por el bien de sus pueblos, pero eso no quiere decir que sus corazones esten juntos, ni mucho menos. Sus personalidades chocan demasiado, hasta que deben coser una herida con algo especial. Como quizás un simple cabello de hielo.
1. Chapter 1

Había pasado el día entero escuchando ruidosos hombres discutir temas políticos sin importancia para ella, si hubiera sabido que iba a ser así jamás habría aceptado aquel acuerdo.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse miró hacia el ventanal, la ventisca había terminado, y con ella su encierro. Gruñó al levantarse y descubrir su cuerpo agarrotado de tantas hora sentada.

-¿Vais a alguna parte? –preguntó uno de los embajadores.

-Si –contestó andando deprisa, saliendo de la sala.

Aquel era su comportamiento natural, fría, distante, calculadora. Nunca había dado cuentas a nadie y no iba a empezar así su reinado.

Su relación con Tryndamere había comenzado meses atrás, al igual que sus problemas. Tras tomar la decisión de unir sus clanes tomaron nupcias rápidamente, en un acto rápido y sin emoción alguna. Ninguno de los dos tenía intención de cambiar su indumentaria, pero varias personas cercanas les sugirieron que si iban a alzarse como reyes del norte debían vestir apropiadamente.

Mientras caminaba deprisa por los corredores hacia sus aposentos, Ashe recordó su incomodidad al primer momento de ponerse los elaborados ropajes de su boda. Una gran falda y un corpiño, todo azul y perfectamente confeccionado con motivos dorados. Había odiado aquellas ropas, la hacían torpe y vulnerable. Y lo peor es que debía llevarlas en cada reunión, en cada acto.

Se despojó rápidamente de ellas con movimientos certeros y precisos. Al momento se encontraba al lado de su hoguera, con toda su hermosa desnudez a la luz.

Se calentó las manos junto al fuego, sin ningún temor ni recato a que alguien pudiera verla.

Volvió a colocarse sus ropajes de cazadora, no abrigaban demasiado, pero eran ligeros y le permitían ser sigilosa y letal. Ocultó su cabello azul hielo tras una capucha negra y se escabulló entre muros de piedra tosca y gris.

Odiaba estar encerrada, habría querido ir ella en lugar de Tryndamere a reunir a sus clanes. Pateó la nieve con fuerza, deseando que fuera su cabeza.

Frunció los labios, para Ashe, la arquera helada no había contemplaciones, en su mundo no había lugar para la piedad o el perdón.

Preparó el gran fardo que había ocultado a su espalda hasta que estuvo en la total oscuridad del pequeño bosque cercano al castillo. Sacó su arco y su carcaj, lo ató a su espalda y comenzó a correr, adentrándose en la noche.

Varias perdices y un pequeño cervatillo fueron la captura de aquella noche. Entró de nuevo al castillo, al parecer todos los barbaros que habían marchado ya estaban de vuelta. Incluido su marido.

Bebían y comían incesantemente en el gran comedor cuando ella entró en silencio. Y el silencio la acompañó cuando la vieron.

Andando tranquilamente dejó las piezas junto a la chimenea. Alguien se ocuparía se cocinarlas. Pasó al lado de Tryndamere, que ocupaba la cabecera de la gran mesa. Se miraron durante un segundo en el que no sintió más que envidia hacia el por haber nacido varón.

Se sentó a su lado, en la silla vacía que siempre ocupaba, se sirvió carne y cerveza y en cuanto sus labios tocaron la jarra todos comenzaron a hablar y gritar de nuevo.

-No deberías salir sola –fue lo primero que salió de sus labios- alguien debería acompañarte para cargar con las presas.

Obviamente él sabía que Ashe era una luchadora muy experimentada y temible, pero a veces dentro de su enorme pecho latía un enorme corazón y un poquito de preocupación, pero aquello hizo que ella recordara las horas encerrada entre aquellos muros que la asfixiaban.

-No –dijo ella tratando de que nadie los oyera- no llevaré a nadie en mis cacerías, y no volveré a mantenerme aquí encerrada. Soy arquera, no la reina.

-De hecho ahora eres ambas cosas –río el, con su risa masculina y su barba llena de migas.

-Pues lo segundo no lo quiero. Quiero ir yo a reunir a mi gente y a la tuya –dijo sin mirarlo, aquellas eran sus conversaciones habituales. Al menos hablaban.

Durante un segundo Tryndamere si que la observó, nunca se había quejado de su acuerdo, y él no era estúpido, sabía lo volubles que podían ser las mujeres del norte.

-Termina de comer y hablaremos.

Ella solamente soltó un soplido por la nariz indicando su desprecio.

El tiempo pasó y la mujer se levantó, sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie y se marchó.

La sala de juntas donde solía reunirse con los jefes barbaros de otras tribus o mensajeros estaba fría, el fuego de la chimenea se había apagado, quedaban ascuas brillantes.

Lanzó varios troncos a las brasas, se agachó y sopló hasta que el fuego volvió a resurgir.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Ashe se levantó del suelo y con calma aparente se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la mesa.

-No me trates como a tus putas Tryndamere, no vengas con tono condescendiente creyendo que me vas a convencer con palabras –comenzó ella sacándole filo a su lengua- conocías mi carácter cuando acordamos todo esto, y ahora quieres mantenerme encerrada entre estas cuatro paredes esperando que mi espíritu de sosiegue. ¿Crees acaso que soy una reina como las de los demás países? Mujeres sumisas, castradas y dispuestas a complacer.

Ella misma notaba como se iba alterando, aquella vida monótona y aburrida la estaba matando.

-Ya se que no eres como esas reinas –comenzó el cuidando mucho su lengua, ella no tendría reparo en matarlo mientras dormía si podía garantizar la seguridad de su pueblo- eres una mujer brava y encomiable en la batalla, pero lo tuyo son los discursos motivadores, no las negociaciones y lo sabes.

La muchacha se cruzó de brazos, había tenido algún tropiezo con una de las primeras tribus que trató de persuadir y no había salido bien parada.

-No te pido que te quedes aquí encerrada, pero ambos tenemos obligaciones.

-Obligaciones estúpidas –estalló ella bajándose de la mesa- es de locos escuchar como viejas glorias se quejan de su actual situación sin mover un músculo de sus sillas.

-No son como noso…

-Pues no pienso escucharlos más –lo cortó ella acercándosele peligrosamente con el ceño fruncido.

Tryndamere soltó un gruñido, todo aquello lo molestaba más de lo que esperaba, aquella mujer era intratable, y se estaba conteniendo mucho para no soltarle un bofetón.

-Caprichosa… -susurró entre dientes.

Ashe abrió un poco los ojos mientras se colocaba justo delante suyo, sin dejar espacio.

Obviamente debido a la diferencia de estaturas ella lo miraba desde abajo. Por muy alta que fuera él medía mas de dos metros.

-¿Que has dicho? –preguntó arrastrando las palabras, encarnizada.

-Lo que has oído mujer, estas insoportable –gritó Tryndamere sin contenerse- si supiera que golpeándote la cabeza contra el suelo podría hacerte entrar en razón en breve tendríamos tus sesos esparcidos por toda la sala.

-¡Inténtalo! –gritó ella a su vez- ¡Puede que seas más fuerte pero eres un perro lento y estúpido.

Ambos se hubieran matado en aquel momento si no se hubieran contenido, se quedaron mirándose desde muy cerca, lanzándose cuchillas mentales y tratando de calmar sus respiraciones.

-Eres insoportable… -murmuró él alejándose unos pasos para calmarse. Apretaba los puños con tanta gana que de pronto comenzó a sangrar en el brazo.

Aquello hizo que la mujer frunciera el ceño recelosa.

-¿Qué a pasado? –preguntó insegura.

Al verla observarle el brazo el rey se miró descubriendo su herida reabierta.

-Que me dañas mujer –respondió enfadado.

La sangre comenzó a gotear por el suelo con mucha rapidez, demasiada. Sin preguntar Ashe se acercó, se subió a la mesa de rodillas y le quitó de un tirón el trozo de armadura que le cubría el hombro descubriendo una tosca venda sucia que no podía empapar más sangre.

Sin mediar palabra y agradeciendo que no llevara más tela en el torso que dificultara la labor le quitó la venda.

La sangre con gran impulso le salpicó la cara a la chica antes de que pudiera taparla con los dedos.

-¿Por qué nadie te ha visto esta herida? –preguntó enfadada. Todo le tocaba a ella.

-Porque no era importante, solo un pinchazo.

-Un pinchazo que te a perforado la arteria –respondió ella sin saber muy bien que hacer, no era curandera. Durante un segundo y sin saber porque se asustó, sus manos chorreaban sangre y el hombre cada vez estaba más pálido. Hizo que se sentara en un sillón, hizo que se taponara la herida y hecho a correr.

Tryndamere sonrió, lo odiaba tanto que iba a dejarlo que se desangrara. Cuando trató de levantarse descubrió que le temblaban las piernas, pero con un esfuerzo ando hacia la puerta justo para encontrarse delate de una Ashe de mejillas sonrojadas que volvía con una cajita.

-¡Mierda, Trynda siéntate! –chilló tirando de el hacia la silla.

Sabia que la cauterización en una parte tan alta de una extremidad no era buena, y él necesitaba sus brazos para usar su espadón.

Sin pensarlo lo volvió a sentar en el sillón y se sentó sobre sus rodillas. De la pequeña caja sacó utensilios de costura, pero en cuanto descubrió que el hilo era demasiado gordo para coser una herida tan pequeña se vio superada.

Miró a los ojos a un Tryndamere sudoroso, de ojos vidriosos y faz blanquecina y se descubrió pensando que aún quería pelear más a su lado.

Sin pensar realmente si funcionaría se arrancó un larguísimo cabello brillante y lo enebro en la aguja más pequeña que tenía.

Toscamente y sin saber muy bien como hacer aquello comenzó a coser su carne. Limpiando de vez en cuando la sangre que le obstruía la visión. Hasta que al fin dejó de manar.

Al comprobar que resistiría resopló y levantó la mirada.

Tryndamere la observaba incrédulo. Había cosido su herida con un simple cabello. Posó una mano temblorosa sobre la cabecita de la mujer, pensando que quizás su pelo tuviera propiedades, aparte de su suavidad.

Ambos estaban exhaustos, ensangrentados y aliviados.

-Em… -comenzó el hombre- … gracias… no pensaba que fuera tan grave.

-Y soy yo la que tiene que llevarse a alguien a cazar –sonrió ella por primera vez aquel día.

Ambos se miraron sonriendo durante un segundo tratando de recordar porque se habían enfadado tanto con aquellos asuntos.

Cuando el bárbaro se puso de pie para ir a su dormitorio la observó guardar las cosas en la cajita.

-Si quieres podríamos ir juntos en la próxima marcha…

Ashe levantó la cabeza como si de pronto nada fuera tan grave, sonriendo ligeramente incomoda asintió.

-Mas te vale llevarme contigo, ¿Quién estaría dispuesta a coser tus heridas con su cabello?


	2. Cuatro paredes

La observó a hurtadillas desde una ventana alta, la vio charlar con aquel pájaro de hielo durante un rato sin saber realmente que era lo que le atraía. Era una mujer muy difícil, sin duda, testaruda, ciega y sorda muchas veces. Pero en las últimas semanas habían podido hablar varias veces sin confrontaciones, y juraría que hasta disfrutaban el poco tiempo que pasaban juntos.

Cuando el ave se marchó vio como la mujer se despojaba de su capa y de sus botas. Metió sus blancos pies al agua cristalina y helada y sin querer una pequeña sonrisa asomó por su barba.

Sin saber a donde caminaba de pronto se vio en el pequeño jardín del castillo, cerca del lago y de ella.

Antes de poder huir por su insensatez ella, como buena cazadora, lo miraba.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó al verlo desconcertado.

Tryndamere se rindió y dejó a un lado su coraza, sentándose en una roca. Metió la mano en el agua bajo estricta supervisión de Ashe y la sacó al momento.

-¡Esta congelada! –exclamó convirtiendo su mano en un puño.

La mujer lo miró durante un segundo como si hubiera descubierto algo y soltó una carcajada.

Tryndamere nunca la había oído reír, y se le antojó un sonido bonito, musical, no como la risa de sus hombres y camaradas, sino como algo delicado y mágico.

-Donde yo me crie había hielo, no agua, así que agradezco esta temperatura –explicó ella.

El hombre asintió, él soportaba temperaturas extremas gracias a sus grandes músculos y sus capas de piel, pero soportar ese frio por gusto, sin duda debía estar loca.

-Tienes razón –comenzó él tras un rato callados mirando al horizonte.

-¿Sobre que en concreto? –preguntó ella juguetona, sabiendo que podía enfadarlo.

-La vida aquí es demasiado pacifica –sonrió- demasiado aburrida.

Ashe sacó los pies del agua con rapidez, se colocó agachada ante el, descalza.

-¡Pues vámonos! –Dijo con urgencia- podemos encargar a alguien que se ocupe de todo.

-No podemos dejar el reino entero en manos de alguien que fácilmente podría usurparlo. No me fío de nadie.

La cara de Tryndamere se había tensado en un ademán hostil y amenazante.

-Pues vámonos, solo tú y yo, unos días, lejos de todo esto –frunció el ceño la mujer, tratando de contener su enfado.

-¿Y porque tengo que ir yo? –preguntó el hombre escondiendo su sorpresa.

La cara de la muchacha cambió totalmente, ocultando de nuevo cualquier pensamiento. De nuevo se cubrió con su muro helado.

-No, no tienes que venir, pero yo me voy ahora mismo.

Se levantó, calzó sus botas de nuevo y agarró su capa. Cuando consiguió alcanzarla ya estaba llenando un fardo con lo que iba a necesitar.

-¡Eh! ¡Eh! –exclamó el hombre- para el carro, no puedes largarte así, sin más.

-Mírame –soltó ella metiendo varias telas grandes en otra bolsa.

-Dame un minuto a que deje a alguien al mando y no puedo creer que diga esto pero, te seguiré.

Tryndamere salió de la habitación a toda velocidad, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Ashe no esperaba que realmente fuera a acompañarla.

Ensilló su caballo y cubrió el de su marido con varias mantas.

-Raeghar queda al cargo de todo, ya podemos irnos.

Montó su corcel negro ataviado con su indumentaria bárbara, salvo por la excepción de que cubría su pecho con una gruesa piel de oso.

La mujer también montó después de acomodar todos sus bártulos y ambos cabalgaron rápido hasta perder de vista su castillo.

Cuando no pudieron verlo más y se encontraron libres y a su suerte en la estepa ambos respiraron aliviados.

Cabalgaron entre árboles enormes, él la seguía, y no tenía ni idea de a donde lo llevaba.

Tras un día completo de camino, cuando la nieve las cubría a los caballos casi por las rodillas llegaron.

Entre los árboles había un pequeño claro, donde la nieve no caía, había tablones de madera colocados entre las ramas, formando un pequeño techo improvisado.

La mujer bajó de su caballo y lo colocó en una zona donde reposaba una piedra hueca llena de agua. Comenzó su trabajo de acomodarse, poniendo las grandes telas colgando de los maderos para que hicieran una tienda de campaña.

Hizo una fogata ante el asombro de Tryndamere, pues habría jurado que toda la leña estaba mojada.

-¿Dónde estamos? –rompió al fin el silencio.

-En mi casa.

-¿Vives en medio del bosque sin cuatro paredes?

Ashe le sonrió indulgente.

-Nunca han hecho falta cuatro paredes para vivir.

Y así lo demostró cuando se encontraron dentro de la tienda que habían construido, con mucha madera secándose, resguardados del frío y bastante cómodos.

Ashe miraba de vez en cuando por una pequeña apertura, hasta que en un momento dado se levantó.

-Ven –dijo.

Tryndamere la siguió fastidiado, odiaba obedecer sin más.

Anduvieron en silencio sobre la nieve, y se dio cuenta de que ella no emitía ningún sonido. Ni si quiera sus huellas hacía ruido sobre la nieve. Pensó que debía ser muy liviana y controlar muy bien sus músculos.

-Mira, esto es lo que te tapan tus cuatro paredes –dijo apartando una rama.

Se encontraban en un precipicio altísimo, que lindaba con el mar, que rugía bajo ellos embravecido. En la lejanía bajo la luz del crepúsculo pudo observar los picos y los valles de muchísimas montañas nevadas que refulgían en colores rosados y al final de todas ellas, las luces de una ciudad que parecía una antorcha en la oscuridad.

El bárbaro nunca había reparado en observar bien lo que le rodeaba, ella estaba más que acostumbrada, así que aquella visión fantástica se le antojó salida de algún hechizo maravilloso.

Apartó la mirada solo para verla a ella, que también observaba embelesada aquel escenario, y con toda su frialdad, su prepotencia y su valentía le pareció aún más hermosa que la vista.

Cuando pasó por su lado al volver notó su larguísimo cabello rozarle y por primera vez en su vida se imaginó compartiendo algo más que una unión política.


End file.
